I want to taste a piece of heaven
by eye-of-blue
Summary: AU. Kehilangan orang yg kita sayangi memang menyakitkan, tapi jauh lebih menyakitkan jika kehilangan mereka satu per satu...
1. Anger

Summary: Kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi memang menyakitkan, tapi jauh lebih menyakitkan jika kehilangan mereka satu per satu...

Genre: Friendship/Hurt/Comfort (sementara ini)

Disclaimer: of course bukan punyaku lah...

Hm... (frown) ini fic bahasa Indonesia pertamaku . Please be nice :D. Please Read & Reviews!

**I Want To Taste a Piece of Heaven**

_Aku sudah terbiasa untuk hidup sendiri, atau sebenarnya tak ada seorang pun yang peduli padaku? _

xxxxx

_Bising sekali. Ahhh…! Kenapa aku tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku?_

"Dokter! Dokter! Cepat kemari!" teriak seorang wanita.

"Tenang, Nona! Kami akan segera menanganinya. Anda jangan khawatir" ucap seorang laki-laki bersuara berat mencoba menenangkan wanita itu.

_Ada apa ini? Kenapa gelap? Kenapa aku tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku?_

"Denyut nadinya melemah. Cepat sediakan……." ucap laki-laki bersuara berat tadi yang mulai terdengar samar-samar lalu menghilang.

xxxxx

Pada suatu pagi yang cerah (yah sekitar jam sepuluhanlah), terdapat dua orang yang sedang bercanda tawa satu arah (abisnya yang ngomong cuma ceweknya, yang cowok cuma ngeliatin dan kadang senyum) di taman sebuah kampus terkenal. Mereka terlihat cukup dekat, meski sebenarnya hubungan mereka tak lebih dari teman.

_Dia adalah wanita yang sangat aku sayangi, dan akan kusayangi seumur hidupku. Aku rela melakukan apapun asalkan dia bahagia. Asalkan aku bisa selalu melihat senyum dan tawa di wajahnya seperti hari ini._

"Naru! Naru! Kok diem aja sih dari tadi?" tanya si wanita berambut pink manja.

"Gak apa-apa kok. Kamu kenapa dari tadi girang amat? Ada apaan sih?" tanya Naru penasaran.

"Iya nih aku seneng banget hari ini! Kamu tahu kenapa? Oh ya kamu mesti belum tahu kan? Kan belum aku kasih tahu."

"Udah cepetan! Ada apaan?" tanya Naru tak sabar.

"Aku…… akan …. bertunangan dengan Sasuke-kun!"

Crash……. Hati Naruto terasa sangat sakit seolah-olah beribu kunai menghujam hatinya. Kali ini dia benar-benar telah kehilangan kesempatan. Naruto akan kehilangan Sakura-chan yang sangat dicintainya itu untuk selama-lamanya.

"Hello…! Naru jangan bengong gitu!" kata Sakura sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto.

"Oh, maaf! Ehm… selamat ya!" kata Naruto dengan senyuman yang sangat dipaksakan.

TIN….TIN…..

Suara klakson Jazz silver, mobil yang menjemput Sakura, nyaring.

"Oh itu Sasuke-kun. Ya udah. Aku pergi dulu. Bye, Naruto. Satu lagi, jangan bengong pas lagi nyetir nanti!" ucap Sakura seraya berlari ke dalam mobil.

"OI… DOBE! AKU AMBIL SAKURA YA!" teriak Sasuke dari dalam mobilnya.

Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sangat dipaksakan. Mobil pun berlalu, meninggalkan Naruto yang sangat syok karena berita yang baru saja didengarnya dari Sakura sendirian. Naruto pun menendang tempat sampah yang ada di dekatnya dan melemparkan kertas-kertas tugas yang dipegangnya sedari tadi hanya sekedar untuk menyalurkan rasa kecewa dan amarahnya itu. Kertas-kertas itu pun jatuh berantakan tak jauh beda dengan kepingan-kepingan hatinya yang masih tersisa.

_Sasuke-teme dan Sakura-chan akan bertunangan?! Yang benar saja?! __Sakura-chan pasti hanya bercanda. Ini pasti hanyalah sebuah lelucon, tapi…. __jika ini benar hanyalah sebuah lelucon dia tak mungkin sesenang itu. Jadi…. itu semua adalah kenyataan? Sakura-chan dan Sasuke-teme akan benar-benar menikah?_ _AHHH….! BRENGSEK KAU SASUKE! Kau menusukku dari belakang! Kau merebut Sakura-chan dariku! Sakura-chan, kau pun sama saja! Kau sungguh jahat padaku! BERTINDAK __SEENAKNYA TANPA MEMIKIRKAN PERASAANKU! KALIAN SEMUA SUNGGUH BRENGSEK! PENGKHIANAT!!_

Naruto meninggalkan taman itu dengan amarah serta sakit hati yang mendalam. Dia marah pada Sasuke, Sakura, bahkan pada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto ada seseorang tak jauh darinya bersembunyi dan selalu memperhatikannya selama ini.

xxxxx

**Di apartemen Naruto….**

Naruto duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. Dia terlihat sangat marah dan sedih. Hatinya yang telah hancur berkali-kali kini dihancurkan lagi, tak tersisa.

"AKU MUAK DENGAN HIDUPKU! KENAPA TAK KAU AMBIL SAJA NYAWAKU, KAMI-SAMA?!" teriaknya frustasi.

Naruto telah berusaha untuk menghilangkan amarahnya semalaman, tapi amarahnya itu tak kunjung menghilang. Bahkan semakin dia berusaha menghilangkannya, amarahnya kian membesar.

"Lebih baik aku ke pergi Ichiraku. Semoga saja bisa menenangkan pikiranku" ucap Naruto lalu segera bersiap-siap, mengganti pakaian yang sudah dipakainya dari kemarin, dan bergegas ke Ichiraku Ramen, restoran favoritnya itu.

**Di Ichiraku Ramen….**

"Aku pesan ramen seperti biasanya, Paman!" kata Naruto lesu.

"Okay, Naruto! Akan segera kusiapkan!" jawab paman pemilik Ichiraku sambil mengangkat salah satu alisnya, heran dengan sikap Naruto yang tidak ceria dan berisik seperti biasanya.

"Hei, Naruto! Ada apa denganmu? Pagi-pagi sudah lesu dan tidak bersemangat" pancing pemilik Ichiraku Ramen itu agar Naruto mau bercerita sambil menyerahkan semangkuk ramen.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Paman. Hanya sedikit tak enak badan" jawab Naruto masih dengan nada lesu.

"Kau itu harus jaga kesehatanmu! Ngomong-ngomong tumben kemarin kau tak kemari? Kau sibuk? Atau… kau ada masalah hingga lupa pada tempat ini?" pancing paman itu lagi (maaf author lupa namanya).

Naruto hanya diam dan menghabiskan ramennya.

"Hei Naruto! Jawablah pertanyaaku! Jangan diam seperti itu!"

"Maaf. Saya rasa itu BUKAN urusan Anda! Saya permisi" jawab Naruto dingin, sambil membayar semangkuk ramen yang ia makan, sementara paman itu hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan terkejut tanpa berkata apapun. Setelah itu pun Naruto kembali ke apartemennya dan mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya.

xxxxx

Drrt…drrt… drrt…

Naruto yang merasa HP nya bergetar hendak mengambil Hp nya, tapi kening pemuda berambut kuning itu berkerut saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar LCD HP nya itu.

_SAKURA-CHAN_

Naruto pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjawab telepon itu, membiarkan HP nya bergetar.

Drrt… drrt…. drrt…

HP Naruto bergetar lagi. Tak hanya dua atau tiga kali tapi untuk kesekian kalinya HP itu bergetar tanpa jawaban dari Naruto. Lama-kelamaan Naruto yang sedari tadi tak memperhatikan Hp nya itu mulai merasa terganggu. Dengan kasar dia mengambil HP nya lalu melemparnya entah ke mana. Hanya terdengar suara sebuah benda jatuh ke lantai lalu pecah di salah satu sudut ruangan.

"UNTUK APA KAU MENGHUBUNGIKU LAGI?!" teriak Naruto marah.

xxxxx

Di gerbang kampus, seorang wanita berambut pink menatap sebal pada layar HP nya sembari menggerutu tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang mulai memperhatikannya.

"Naruto, apa sih yang sedang kau lakukan?! Kenapa tak satu pun sms dan telepon dariku yang kau jawab?!" ujarnya sebal.

"Sakura, tenanglah. Kita mulai diperhatikan orang-orang nih. Lagipula dia pasti baik-baik saja kan?" kata Ino berusaha menenangkan.

"Tak bisa, Ino! Berhari-hari dia tak masuk kuliah tanpa alasan yang jelas, tak memberi kabar sedikit pun, apartemennya pun kosong, bahkan yang lebih menjengkelkan, sekarang dia tak bisa dihubungi sama sekali! Apa maumu sebenarnya Naruto?!" kata Sakura yang bertambah jengkel karena mendengar suara merdu seorang wanita yang mengatakan kalau HP Naruto sedang tidak aktif dari HP nya.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Sudah"

xxxxx

_Ahh...! Jika aku pergi ke kampus, pasti aku akan bertemu dengan kedua PENGKHIANAT itu. Aku tak ingin bertemu mereka. Hhh….. sebaiknya aku pergi ke mana untuk menenangkan pikiranku ini ? Hmm... Ke tempat Paman Iruka saja. Kebetulan sudah lama __aku tak menjenguknya._

Naruto pun segera menstarter mobilnya dan melaju menuju tempat Iruka. Tak lama kemudian Naruto pun sampai di tempat itu.

"Gomen, Paman Iruka. Sudah lama aku tak kemari" kata Naruto yang berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum dan terlihat ceria di depan pamannya itu.

Iruka adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagi Naruto. Ibu kandung Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki, meninggal setelah melahirkan Naruto dan ayah kandungnya, Minato Namikaze, meninggal karena kecelakaan pada hari yang sama. Yah, memang menyedihkan, dalam 1 hari Naruto menjadi yatim piatu dan sebatang kara. Namun, beberapa hari kemudian Naruto mendapatkan seseorang yang sangat menyayanginya. Dia adalah Iruka, orang yang merawat Naruto sejak orangtuanya meninggal hingga…. sebuah kecelakaan maut merenggut nyawanya dan membuat Naruto merasa sebatang kara lagi.

"Lima tahun sudah berlalu sejak paman pergi untuk selamanya" ucap Naruto, "aku merindukanmu, Paman. Aku merasa sangat kesepian sejak kau pergi."

Tanpa terasa cairan bening menetes dari sepasang mata biru itu. Sepasang mata yang selalu selalu terlihat ceria meskipun menyimpan beribu kesedihan, tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Saat ini mata itu menunjukkan suatu kesedihan yang mendalam, kesepian, serta kehampaan yang sangat menyakitkan.

"Paman Iruka, sepertinya aku itu benar-benar pembawa sial ya. Orang tuaku meninggalkanku di hari yang sama, kau pun akhirnya pergi juga meninggalkanku, dan kini orang-orang yang kuanggap TEMAN ternyata mengkhianatiku, mereka menusukku dari belakang. Hhhh… Orang-orang meninggalkanku begitu mudahnya" kata Naruto, "yah, sudahlah. Tak ada gunanya menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi dan… tak akan ada gunanya pula meminta kembali apa yang sudah pergi. Lagipula semua itu juga tak kan mungkin kembali."

Naruto pun beranjak dari nisan Iruka dan berjalan kembali ke mobilnya. Kini dia sudah lebih tenang, tapi bukan karena amarahnya yang menghilang, hanya saja tempat itu kini digantikan oleh perasaan yang lain. Perasaan sedih, kesepian, serta kehampaan yang selama ini sebenarnya sudah tak pernah dipikirkannya lagi.

Huwaaaa...!! (screaming)  
kok jadi gini?

Oh ya, **saran dan reviews sangat dibutuhkan demi kelanjutan cerita ini!**

Thanks for reading and reviewing :)


	2. Changing

Summary: Kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi memang menyakitkan, tapi jauh lebih menyakitkan jika kehilangan mereka satu per satu...

Genre: Friendship/Hurt/Comfort (sementara ini)

Disclaimer: of course bukan punyaku lah...

Ini Chapter 2 nya ! terima kasih buat saran dan reviewsnya. I hope you enjoy it!

**I Want To Taste a Piece of Heaven**

_Cinta itu cuma bullshit! Nggak ada yang namanya cinta atau apalah sebutannya itu di __dunia ini. Semua cuma klise, hanyalah sebuah kedok untuk memanfaatkan orang lain. Gara-gara kata itu juga hidupku menjadi kacau balau, berantakan. AHHH..! Kapan semua ini berakhir?_

xxxxx

"NARUTO! NARUTO UZUMAKI!" teriak dosen.

"Eh….."

"Apakah mata kuliah saya begitu membosankan hingga kau tak memperhatikan apa yang baru saja saya jelaskan?!"

Naruto hanya diam. Dia beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"HEI, NARUTO! MAU KEMANA KAMU?! SAYA BELUM SELESAI BICARA!" teriak dosen itu lagi yang sayangnya tak dipedulikan oleh Naruto yang tetap berjalan menuju pintu keluar tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"NARUTO! KEMBALI KE TEMPAT DUDUKMU ATAU KAMU TAK AKAN LULUS DALAM MATA KULIAH SAYA!" ancam dosen itu.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Terserah! Saya tidak peduli" kata Naruto dingin lalu kembali melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan dosen dan teman-teman sekelasnya yang terheran-heran dengan sikapnya itu.

xxxxx

Naruto sedang duduk santai di salah satu bangku di taman utara kampus, di telinganya tersemat sepasang earphone, matanya terpejam sembari mendengarkan musik dari earphone yang terhubung dengan MP4 nya. Naruto menjadi seseorang yang sangat berbeda dan penyendiri sejak kepergiannya yang tanpa kabar beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Hei, Naruto! Ternyata kau di sini. Dari tadi aku mencarimu keliling kampus. Begini, aku mau minta bantuanmu untuk mempersiapkan acara pertunangan Sakura dengan Sasuke" kata Ino sambil duduk di sebelah Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam, tak bergeming sedikit pun, bahkan membuka matanya yang terpejam pun tidak. Itu membuat Ino merasa sangat kesal.

"Oi..! NARUTO!" teriak Ino setelah melepas earphone yang ada di telinga kiri Naruto.

"Auch..!" erang Naruto sambil memegangi telinga kirinya.

"Kau itu tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku"

"Hhhh… Apa maumu?" tanya Naruto dingin.

Ino terdiam. Dia berpikir bahwa kata orang-orang mengenai perubahan sikap Naruto setelah kepergiannya yang tanpa kabar itu ternyata bukanlah suatu kebohongan belaka. Naruto berubah, benar-benar berubah.

"I…ini" katanya sambil berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya, "aku ingin meminta bantuanmu mengenai acara pertunangan Sasuke dan Sakura. Kau bisa membantuku?"

Naruto menatap Ino dingin. Mendengar nama kedua 'SAHABAT'nya itu, membuat amarah kembali menyeruak dalam hatinya.

"Ba..bagaimana? Bisa?"

"Maaf. Aku sibuk" tolak Naruto lalu beranjak dari bangku itu dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir tanpa mempedulikan Ino yang masih duduk di bangku itu.

Ino masih duduk di bangku itu bahkan setelah Naruto tak terlihat lagi dari taman itu. Ino merasa sangat terkejut akan perubahan yang terjadi pada Naruto. Dia merasa tak mengenal Naruto yang baru saja berbicara dengannya.

Sepanjang Naruto berjalan ke tempat parkir mobilnya, pikirannya tak lepas dari acara pertunangan Sasuke dan Sakura yang akan diadakan akhir minggu ini hingga tanpa sadar Naruto mengambil jalan yang tak ingin dilaluinya... karena pasti dia akan bertemu dengan 'TEMAN-TEMAN'nya di sana.

"Hei, Naruto!" sapa seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang berjalan ke arah Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sesuatu yang jarang sekali terjadi.

_Ternyata perkiraanku benar... aku akan bertemu dengannya di sini_

Naruto hanya diam, tak ada satu kata pun yang terucap dari bibirnya untuk membalas sapaan 'teman'nya itu dan amarah pun kembali menyeruak dalam dadanya setelah melihat wajah laki-laki yang menyapanya tadi. Hati Naruto pun semakin teriris-iris setelah pancaran suatu sinar kebahagiaan dari mata laki-laki berambut hitam itu, hal yang belum pernah sekalipun dilihatnya dari Sasuke, tertangkap oleh matanya, yah... meski seharusnya ia ikut bahagia jika 'teman'nya itu bahagia.

"Hei!! Kau itu tuli atau apa? Ah.. sudahlah. Sekarang aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu, tapi bukan di sini"

Naruto tetap membisu, berjalan dengan tujuan yang tak berubah tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang mengajaknya pergi.

"Ikut aku sekarang!"

"Maaf, Sasuke. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan" kata Naruto setelah sesaat menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tunggu!! Ini sangat penting!"

Tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, Naruto pun menoleh sembari berkata, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku ada urusan. Ehm... aku ada tugas kuliah."

Sungguh suatu pemilihan alasan yang salah.

"Ahh...! Sudahlah! Ikut aku! Masalah tugasmu itu akan ku bantu asalkan kau mau ikut denganku"

_Apa-apaan dia? Apa maksud semua ini?_

Sasuke mulai kesal karena Naruto tak merespon kata-katanya. Dengan agak kasar dia pun menarik bahu Naruto agar ia berhenti melangkah dan juga... berhenti menghindari Sasuke dan teman-teman yang lainnya seperti yang ia lakukan beberapa hari ini.

"Dobe! Apa kau—"

Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Sasuke tersentak dan terdiam. Tatapan yang sungguh dingin, dengan melihatnya saja sudah membuat bergidik. Naruto pun menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari bahunya tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Sasuke.

Sasuke benar-benar terkejut. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan mata yang baru saja dilihatnya. Mata penuh kebencian, kesedihan, kekecewaan, serta amarah. Dia lebih terkejut lagi karena mata itu adalah mata milik Naruto, sahabatnya yang biasanya selalu riang dan ceria meski sebenarnya menemui banyak masalah dalam hidupnya.

"Ternyata yang dikatakan orang-orang mengenai perubahanmu itu benar... Kini aku sungguh merasa tak mengenalmu lagi" ucapnya lirih, hampir tak terdengar dimakan suara-suara dari kerumunan orang di sekitarnya, tapi tetap saja masih terdengar oleh sepasang telinga milik seseorang yang sedari tadi bersembunyi tak jauh dari Sasukedan Naruto.

"Naruto... Apa yang membuatmu berubah seperti ini?" ujar orang itu lirih sembari menghilang di antara kerumunan orang-orang.

xxxxx

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Pintu apartemen Naruto diketuk oleh seseorang. Pemiliknya yang ada di kamarnya pun tak menjawab atau beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk membukakan pintu. Naruto tak ingin bertemu ataupun berbicara dengan siapa pun untuk saat ini. Kejadian bertemu-dengan-'teman' tadi sudah cukup, sudah cukup untuk membuatnya kembali merasakan sakit.

"Hmmm... Naru... I..Ini aku. A..aku tahu sebenarnya kau ada di dalam dan mendengar suaraku. Aku ke sini ha..hanya ingin mengantarkan makanan. A..aku tahu kau pasti belum makan dari tadi" ucap orang itu terbata-bata, takut membuat Naruto merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya.

_Aku? Siapa?_

Hening. Tak ada satu pun kata yang terucap dari bibir mereka berdua, Naruto tetap diam dalam amarahnya. Orang itu pun akhirnya mengalah karena ia sadar berapa lama pun ia menunggu, Naruto tak kan pernah membukakan pintu itu untuknya. Akhirnya ia meletakkan makanan yang dibawanya itu di depan pintu dan menyelipkan selembar surat di celah pintu.

"Hhhhh... I..ini aku taruh di depan pintu. Kumohon makanlah! Ja..jangan sampai kau sakit nantinya" katanya lalu pergi dari tempat itu dengan beberapa tetes air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya, "kau memang berubah..."

xxxxx

Pagi yang cerah tapi sayangnya tak secerah suasana hati Naruto. Pagi ini ia dibangunkan oleh mimpi buruk lagi. Benarkah itu buruk? Atau itu hanya anggapannya saja? Ahh... sudahlah itu tak penting. Yang jelas suasana hati Naruto kian memburuk ditambah dengan mimpi buruk yang selalu dialaminya setiap malam belakangan ini.

Naruto pun semakin dingin kepada setiap orang yang ditemuinya lebih-lebih terhadap orang yang dikenalnya. Dia semakin tak peduli pada apa pun. Naruto sudah tak ingin merasakan kebaikan orang lain lagi karena dia percaya, nantinya dia pasti akan kecewa dan terluka lagi. Yah... sudah terlalu banyak luka serta kekecewaan yang dialaminya meski sebenarnya dia masih terbilang sangat muda, umurnya saja baru 20 tahun.

"HEI NARUTO!!" panggil seorang wanita berambut pink dengan nada agak marah sambil berlari ke arah Naruto.

_Hmm... kini aku bertemu dengannya..._

Saat wanita itu sampai tepat di hadapan Naruto ia melancarkan sebuah pukulan super kuat pada Naruto. Naruto hanya diam meski sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa Sakura pasti akan memukulnya seperti ini, ia pasrah. Naruto merasa bahwa dia memang pantas untuk mendapatkan pukulan itu. Naruto segera berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkan

Sakura tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit bekas pukulan Sakura yang membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, Sakura sudah menghentikannya.

"Mau lari kemana kamu, Naruto?!" tanya Sakura kesal kepada laki-laki berambut kuning yang sekarang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Aku tak lari" jawab Naruto singkat sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman palsu dari bibirnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau pergi?"

"Tak apa-apa"

"Jawab aku yang benar! Kenapa telepon serta SMS ku tak ada yang kau balas?! Apa kau tahu aku beberapa hari ini berusaha mencarimu?! Aku menerima banyak keluhan dari teman-teman mengenai sikapmu yang tidak menyenangkan. Memangnya mereka pikir aku babysittermu hingga mereka menyuruhku untuk menasihatimu agar mengubah sifatmu itu?! Kau ini sungguh membuatku kesal!!"

Naruto diam seribu bahasa dan itu membuat Sakura semakin kesal.

"Naruto! Sebenarnya kau itu kenapa?! Bahkan dosen pun mengeluh tentang sikapmu itu. Kau itu Naruto bukan sih?!"

"Aku tak apa-apa"

"Jangan jawab pertanyaanku dengan kata tak apa-apa! Kalau tak ada apa-apa kau tak mungkin bersikap seperti itu. Memangnya kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu?! Kita sudah berteman sejak kecil, mana mungkin aku tak tahu kalau ada sesuatu. Aku mengerti kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu" kata Sakura dengan nada yang mulai melunak.

_Mengerti? Cih... apa yang kau tahu dan mengerti tentangku? Jangan sok tahu! Kau tak tahu dan mengerti apapun! _

"Naruto!"

"Aku tak apa-apa" kata Naruto masih dengan senyuman yang sama.

"NARU—"

"Aku tak apa-apa! Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya?! Kau tentu tidak tuli kan?!" bentak Naruto, memotong kata-kata Sakura.

"Na...Naruto..." kata Sakura yang tanpa sadar mundur selangkah setelah bentakan itu.

"Sudahlah! Jangan SOK TAHU tentangku! Kau tak tahu apapun tentangku!" ucap Naruto dingin.

Sakura tersentak dan terdiam. Tak ada satu kata pun yang terucap dari mulutnya. Dia sangat terkejut dengan sikap Naruto itu karena selama ia mengenal Naruto belum pernah sekali pun Naruto membentak dan berkata kasar padanya sepeti saat ini. Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya sembari mengelap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya akibat terbentur batu saat mendarat di tanah tadi, meninggalkan Sakura sendirian yang mulai berurai air mata.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangku Sakura... tak kan pernah, sampai kapan pun..." ucapnya lirih.

xxxxx

Maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan. Maka dari itu, mohon reviewsnya ya! :D


	3. Acquazzone

Summary : Kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi memang menyakitkan, tapi jauh lebih menyakutkan jika kehilangan mereka satu demi satu...

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**I Want To Taste a Piece of Heaven**

_Kenapa semua orang pergi meninggalkanku? Apakah aku memang diciptakan untuk hidup sendiri? Kami-sama, apakah kau begitu membenciku hingga kau memberikanku hidup seperti ini?_

xxxxx

"MANA NARUTO?!" bentak Sasuke.

"Hhhh…. Kau itu tak punya pekerjaan lain apa? Tiba-tiba datang lalu berteriak. Mengganggu…" ucap Kiba yang sedang bersantai dengan Akamaru.

"MANA NARUTO?!" bentaknya lagi sambil menarik krah kemeja milik Kiba.

"Mana kutahu! Dia tak ada dari tadi.pagi!"

Mendengar jawaban dari Kiba itu Sasuke semakin naik darah dan segera pergi untuk mencari Naruto lagi. Dia benar-benar memiliki urusan yang sangat penting dengan Naruto.

"Awas kau Naruto! Akan kubalas kau!" katanya lirih.

xxxxx

Hari itu sepertinya matahari enggan untuk muncul bahkan menunjukkan berkas sinarnya pun tidak. Awan-awan pun menggantikan tugasnya menyelimuti langit Konoha. Mendung. Sepertinya akan terjadi hujan deras atau badai hari ini.

"Wah, Naruto! Sudah lama kau tak mampir ke sini" ucap pemilik Ichiraku Ramen senang karena akhirnya pelanggan setianya itu kembali setelah adanya insiden beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Ehm… iya, Paman! Aku pesan semangkuk ramen saja untuk hari ini" ucap Naruto, yang terlihat bimbang.

Paman pemilik Ichiraku Ramen itu segera menyiapkan pesanan Naruto. Sebenarnya ia ingin menanyakan penyebab kebimbangan Naruto, tetapi dalam sekejap ia pun mengurungkan niatnya. Khawatir insiden waktu itu akan terulang lagi. Paman itu merasa sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto, melihat perubahan drastis dari sikap Naruto belakangan ini. Naruto menjadi jauh lebih diam, jarang sekali berbicara. Paling hanya mengangguk atau menggeleng saja. Dia tak pernah lagi tertawa lepas seperti dulu bahkan sekarang senyuman pun jarang sekali tersungging di bibirnya, hanyalah wajah murung yang sering terlihat.

"Terima kasih, Paman. Aku permisi" pamit Naruto setelah menghabiskan ramennya.

"Sama-sama. Jangan lupa membawa jaket dan payung! Sepertinya akan ada badai" pesan Paman itu.

"Baik. Terima kasih"

Naruto pun meninggalkan Ichiraku Ramen lalu berangkat menuju kampus. Tak lama titik-titik air mulai jatuh dari langit mengiringi langkah Naruto.

_Apakah aku bersalah? Hhhh….. Aku tak tahu apa-apa lagi….._

xxxxx

Di kampus Sasuke masih sibuk mencari keberadaan Naruto. Sungguh terlihat bahwa Sasuke sangatlah marah. Dia sudah mengelilingi seluruh kampus, tapi Naruto tak kunjung diketemukannya dan itu membuatnya semakin marah. Tak ada yang tahu mengapa Sasuke semarah itu pada Naruto, kecuali dirinya, Sakura, serta… seseorang yang secara tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan antara Sasuke dan Sakura pagi ini.

Saat itu Sakura sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman barat kampus ketika Sasuke datang menghampirinya. Dia terlihat sangat lesu.

"Hei, Sakura! Pagi sekali kau datang" sapa Sasuke.

"Iya" jawab Sakura singkat, dengan mata yang terlihat sembab seperti habis menangis.

"Kau….. habis menangis, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke ragu-ragu.

Sepertinya pertanyaan itu merobohkan dinding yang mencegah Sakura untuk menangis di depan Sasuke karena sesaat kemudian Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan Sasuke. Awalnya Sasuke merasa sangat aneh dengan tingkah Sakura ini dan hanya berusaha menenangkannya dengan mengelus punggung Sakura, tapi setelah Sakura menceritakan semuanya Sasuke langsung beranjak pergi dengan kemarahan yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya tanpa mempedulikan Sakura yang mencegahnya pergi.

Lalu Sakura pun berusaha mengejar Sasuke agar sesuatu yang tak diinginkannya tak terjadi, tapi meski ia berlari sekuat tenaga kecepatannya tak seimbang dengan kecepatan Sasuke. Tak hanya Sasuke, tapi ternyata orang itu juga ikut mencari Naruto untuk menanyakan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Ia ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Naruto mengenai apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Baru beberapa meter Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dari gerbang kampus, seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya.

"DOBE!!"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Sejenak ia ragu, tapi ia pun akhirnya menoleh ke arah datangnya teriakan itu. Di sana ia melihat Sasuke yang berlari ke arahnya dengan kilat kemarahan di matanya.

_Hhhh…. Pagi-pagi aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Apakah tak ada sesuatu yang lebih baik dari ini, Kami?_

Bug!

Sebuah pukulan panas mendarat di wajah Naruto hingga membuatnya terjatuh. Sasuke yang kalap tak memberinya ampun sedikitpun, dia terus memukulinya. Naruto pun tak melawan. Tak tahu kenapa Naruto merasa tak ingin membalas pukulan-pukulan Sasuke padanya. Entah….. karena tak ingin atau…. tak bisa.

"Brengsek kau, Dobe!! Apa salah Sakura?!" kata Sasuke sambil terus memukuli Naruto yang tak berdaya tanpa mempedulikan tangannya yang mulai bersimbah darah, bukan darahnya, darah Naruto.

Naruto tetap diam. Dia terlihat seperti sebuah boneka yang sedang dipukuli oleh pemiliknya. Tak melawan, tak membalas, dan seperti tak merasakan sakit sedikitpun. Orang-orang di sekeliling mereka berdua hanya dapat melihat kejadian itu tanpa dapat melakukan apapun. Mereka tak cukup berani untuk menghentikan aksi Sasuke yang kalap itu.

"Dobe! Jawab!!" ujar Sasuke sambil menarik kasar krah baju Naruto hingga membuat Naruto berdiri.

"Hahahahaha……. Apakah masih yang harus kujawab?"

Sebuah tawa sarkastik dan pertanyaan retoris yang akhirnya keluar di mulut Naruto. Sasuke terhenti sejenak melihat ekspresi Naruto, tak berubah tetap dingin, tapi Naruto tak menggunakan kesempatan yang ia dapat itu untuk membalas ataupun melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke yang telah tersadar kembali memukuli Naruto untuk melampiaskan semua amarahnya.

Sesaat kemudian Sakura datang dengan nafas terengah-engah dan bajunya yang mulai basah oleh tetesan air dari langit yang semakin deras.

"CUKUP! CUKUP SASUKE! HENTIKAN!" teriak Sakura di sela nafasnya yang memburu.

Mau tak mau Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari krah Naruto. Naruto pun terjatuh telentang ke tanah. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ia punya, ia berdiri lalu dilapnya darah yang keluar dari hidung, bibir, serta beberapa bagian wajahnya dengan lengan kemejanya.

Sakura berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Badannya terlihat gemetar, entah karena takut, shock, atau ingin menangis. Sejenak tak terjadi apapun, Sakura hanya berdiri di hadapan Sasuke dengan cairan bening yang mulai memenuhu matanya, tapi kemudian sebuah tamparan manis mendarat di pipi Sasuke.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan ini, Sasuke? Untuk apa?!"

Sasuke diam seribu bahasa. Air mata mulai menetes dari mata zamrud itu. Sakura pun mulai terisak dan tanpa sadar ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke.

"Kenapa Sasuke?" ucap Sakura lirih

Naruto muak dengan pemandangan di depan matanya itu dan berniat segera pergi meninggalkan kampus, tapi baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan Sakura memanggil di sela isak tangisnya..

"Naruto… mau ke mana kamu?" tanya Sakura sambil menghapus air matanya di pipinya.

Naruto berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Aku? Tak perlu kau pikirkan. Aku pergi…." kata Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman palsu tersungging di bibirnya.

"Cukup Naruto! Hentikan semua sandiwaramu itu!!"

Naruto pun membalikkan badannya.

Sebuah tawa sarkastik keluar dari mulut Naruto. " Ternyata ketahuan ya? Aku ini memang tak pandai berakting"

"Apa maksud semua ini Naruto?! Kenapa kau berubah seperti ini?! Kau ke manakan Naruto yang selalu ceria kami?!"

"Hn… Kalau tidak salah kemarin kau bilang kalau kau mengerti tentangku kan? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau tanyakan hal itu padaku?! Tanyakan saja pada OTAK PINTARMU YANG SOK TAHU ITU!"

Naruto pun membalikkan badannya dan kembali berjalan keluar, tetapi ia dihentikan lagi oleh seseorang yang menarik tangannya dari belakang. Orang itu telah mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk melakukan hal itu. Dia merasa harus melakukan hal itu, setidaknya untuk menyadarkan Naruto… atau kalau tidak.. ia akan kehilangan Naruto untuk selamanya……

"Na..Naru…" ucapnya lirih

"Lepaskan tanganku!!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"Lepaskan!" kata Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman di pergelangan tangannya, tapi sayang cengkraman itu tak bergeming sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

"Tidak!"

"LEPAS!!" bentaknya sambil mencekik leher orang itu dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Ti..dak… a… kan…!"

Cekikan Naruto tanpa sadar membuat orang itu mengendurkan cengkramannya yang kemudian dengan mudah dilepaskan Naruto dan ia pun terjatuh ke tanah.

"Tunggu! Jangan pergi! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku! Kenapa….. kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini Naruto? Apakah kau tidak melihat bahwa kami semua di sini mengkhawatirkanmu?"

Naruto tak mempedulikan pertanyaan itu dan kembali berjalan. Dia ingin segera sampai di apartemennya. Kepalanya sakit, seperti habis dihantam pemukul baseball berkali-kali. Tapi orang itu tak mau melepaskan Naruto begitu saja, saat Naruto sampai di seberang jalan orang itu kembali berusaha menghalangi Naruto dengan berdiri di hadapan Naruto.

"Kenapa Naruto? Apa karena Sakura dan Sasuke akan bertunangan? Apa karena itu? Aku sungguh tak mengira kau selemah itu Naruto. Atau sebenarnya kau itu memang lemah? Ternyata penilaianku salah selama ini. Kau itu tak setegar yang kukira"

Kata-kata itu cukup membakar amarah Naruto. Dengan kasar ia mencekik orang itu lagi.

"KAU BILANG APA?! AKU LEMAH?! APA YANG KAU TAHU TENTANGKU?! KAU TAK TAHU APAPUN! KAU TAK KAN PERNAH TAHU BAGAIMANA RASANYA DITINGGALKAN DAN DIKHIANATI!! Tentu saja kau tak tahu KARENA KAU ADALAH SEORANG HYUUGA! KAU TAK MUNGKIN MENGETAHUI HAL SEMACAM ITU KARENA KAU BISA MENDAPATKAN SEGALA YANG KAU INGINKAN DENGAN MUDAH!!"

"A..ku… me..mang…. se…orang… hyuu…ga… ta..tapi… a..ku… me..nger..ti.. apa.. yang… ka…u.. ra..sakan… itu…" katanya terbata-bata seraya berusaha menambah volume udara dalam paru-parunya yang mulai menipis.

"Omong kosong!!"

Naruto tak ingin mendengar apapun lagi. Dia pun melemparkan tubuh mungil Hinata itu ke jalan dan Hinata mendarat dengan sukses yang membuat keningnya berdarah terkantuk aspal. Sekuat tenaga Hinata berusaha berdiri, sayangnya tak berhasil, dia hanya mampu untuk duduk dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya.

"AKU TAHU!! AKU TAHU KAU KESEPIAN!! Dan…. Dan kau sangat terluka. Tapi… TAPI APAKAH DENGAN KAU BERSIKAP SEPERTI INI KESEPIANMU AKAN HILANG?! ATAU LUKAMU AKAN MENGHILANG TANPA BEKAS?! TIDAK!! INI SEMUA HANYA AKAN LEBIH MENYAKITIMU!!" jerit Hinata sambil berurai air mata yang membuat Naruto benar-benar berhenti melangkah.

_Kesepian? Benarkah itu yang sebenarnya kurasakan, Kami?_

Hujan turun semakin deras, mengguyur kota Konoha. Beberapa orang mulai menangis serta terkejut, tak mengira bahwa selama ini Naruto yang selalu terlihat ceria dan tanpa beban adalah seseorang yang sangat kesepian dan penuh luka. Sungguh sesuatu yang kontras dengan penampilan luarnya. Ternyata kata pepatah memang benar, janganlah melihat seseorang dari penampilan luarnya saja.

Tin…Tin….

Tiba-tiba suara klakson mobil nyaring terdengar disusul oleh teriakan beberapa orang dan….

Brak!

Yah, hari itu tangisan langit mengalir bersama darah dan air mata…………

xxxxx

Hmmm, kok tambah berantakan nih ceritanya ? :(  
Nyelesein chapter berikutnya susah banget, kasih saran yaw! :D

'Acquazzone' : hujan deras


	4. Unspeakable Words

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto but the story belongs to me...**

Here it is the last chapter... Hope you enjoy it

* * *

**I Want To Taste a Piece of Heaven**

_Hhhh….. aku ingin bebas… bebas dari semua rasa sakit ini….. Kami-sama, apakah aku boleh melakukannya?_

xxxxx

_Bising sekali. Ahhh…! Kenapa aku tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku?_

"Dokter! Dokter! Cepat kemari!" teriak seorang wanita.

"Tenang, Nona! Kami akan segera menanganinya. Anda jangan khawatir" ucap seorang laki-laki bersuara berat mencoba menenangkan wanita itu.

_Ada apa ini? Kenapa gelap? Kenapa aku tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku?_

"Denyut nadinya melemah. Cepat sediakan……." ucap laki-laki bersuara berat tadi yang mulai terdengar samar-samar lalu menghilang.

_Kami-sama, apakah arti semua ini?_

xxxxx

Semua orang terlihat sangat cemas. Beberapa dokter dan suster sedang bekerja keras untuk menyelamatkan nyawa orang itu. Orang yang selalu menghibur mereka jika sedih, membantu jika mereka memiliki masalah, dan selalu memberikan pandangan optimis tentang segala sesuatu meski yah… tak semua hal berjalan seperti yang ia inginkan. Dia yang selalu ceria mengisi hari-harinya. Yah… dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki.

3 jam berlalu tanpa ada seorang pun yang berbicara, hanya sesekali terdengar isakan Hinata serta beberapa orang lainnya yang sedari tadi terus menangis mencemaskan keadaan Naruto yang ada di dalam ruang operasi.

"Se..semua ini salahku" kata Hinata di sela isakannya.

"Tidak, Hinata-sama. Semua ini bukan salahmu. Bukan…"

"Ini salahku Nii-san.."

"Sudahlah. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi, Hinata! Lebih baik kita semua berdoa untuk keselamatan Naruto. Okey?" kata Sakura berusaha menenangkan Hinata.

Hinata pun hanya mengangguk, tapi cairan bening itu tetap tak mau berhenti menetes dari mata lavendernya.

_Kami-sama, kumohon selamatkanlah Naruto-kun….._

Operasi telah selesai beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi belum ada kemajuan apa pun mengenai kondisi Naruto. Selepas operasi tadi dokter hanya berkata kalau kondisi Naruto sangat kritis dan pihak rumah sakit sudah berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya. Jika Naruto bisa bertahan hingga besok pagi maka ada kemungkinan dia akan sembuh, tapi jika tak ada kemajuan sedikit pun….. yah, kita tahulah apa artinya. Pernyataan dokter itu membuat semua orang sangat terpukul. Itu berarti hanyalah suatu keajaiban yang dapat menyembuhkan Naruto.

Kini hanya tersisa Sasuke, Sakura, dan Hinata di rumah sakit. Yang lain kembali ke rumah karena hari telah larut malam. Hinata menatap pilu pada sosok yang terbaring di dalam ruang ICU itu. Wajahnya tampak damai, seperti tertidur pulas meski perban terbalut di dahinya dan beberapa selang menempel di tubuhnya.

"Aku akan membeli kopi di kantin rumah sakit. Kau mau Sakura, Hinata?" kata Sasuke memecah keheningan.

Hinata hanya mengangguk tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun.

"Okey. Ehm… Hinata, apakah tak apa-apa kau kutinggal sendiri? Aku akan membantu Sasuke untuk membeli kopi dan makanan. Kau belum makan dari tadi siang kan?"

Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya mengangguk tanpa suara.

Sakura dan Sasuke pun bergegas pergi. Kini hanya Hinata saja yang ada di tempat itu. Dia masih memandang Naruto dari balik kaca dengan mata sembabnya.

"Naruto-kun, maafkan aku…" ucap Hinata lirih.

Cklek!

Pintu ruang ICU dibuka. Seorang gadis bermata lavender mendekati Naruto yang terbaring lemah di tengah ruangan itu. Hati-hati Hinata menyentuh pipi Naruto, takut akan semakin menyakitinya. Wajah Naruto tampak sedikit pucat dan terasa dingin.

"Naruto-kun, kumohon bangunlah… Kumohon…" kata Hinata lirih dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi wajahnya lagi.

_Siapakah yang berbicara itu? Kenapa ia menangis?_

Hinata pun duduk di samping tempat tidur Naruto sambil memegang tangan Naruto, tak mau melepaskannya hingga Naruto bangun. Dia ingin berada di sana saat Naruto membuka matanya dan menjadi orang pertama yang dilihat Naruto saat bangun nanti. Ia ingin mengucapkan maaf atas kecelakaan yang menimpa Naruto dan berharap Naruto mau memaafkannya….

"Naruto-kun, maafkanlah aku. Semua ini salahku. Kumohon bangunlah…"

xxxxx

Padang rumput luas terbentang.

Hening…

Namun terasa damai….

Angin lembut berhembus di padang rumput yang luas itu, menimbulkan suara gemerisik yang indah. Matahari pun bersinar cerah mengiringi keindahan itu.

"Hah?! Aku ada dimana?" tanya Hinata yang terkejut.

Tapi tak ada siapa pun yang menjawab pertanyaannya itu. Hanya suara gemerisik yang terdengar. Hinata mencoba mengingat-ingat bagaimana ia bisa berada di sana. Namun, dia tak ingat apa pun. Dia hanya ingat sebelumnya dia berada di samping Naruto, menunggu Naruto membuka matanya.

Dalam kebingungannya itu tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh lembut bahu Hinata. Hinata terkejut dan berbalik. Dia benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, sungguh sosok yang sangat mengejutkan. Orang itu pun tersenyum dan duduk di samping Hinata.

"Ta.. tapi ba..bagai…mana mu..mungkin? Kau.. kau.. kan…"

Dia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Hinata, menghentikan kata-kata Hinata dan tersenyum.

"Hm… semua itu mungkin, Hinata"

"Ja..jadi kau sudah sembuh?"

Senyum bahagia terlukis di wajah Hinata. Dia merasa sangat lega karena berarti Naruto sudah sembuh. Tapi senyuman itu kemudian menghilang melihat raut wajah Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar telah sembuh kan?"

"Hinata" panggil Naruto lembut, "aku ingin bertanya padamu"

"Tapi…. Hhhh… Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Naruto-kun?"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan semua hal itu meski.. meski aku telah berusaha membunuhmu?" tanya Naruto lirih dengan senyuman getir tersungging di bibirnya.

"Itu.. itu.. karena.." kata Hinata yang bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto itu.

"Okey. Kau tak perlu menjawabnya, tak apa-apa. Lagipula itu tak penting. Sebenarnya yang ingin kutanyakan, kenapa kau menangis untukku?"

"Ehm… itu.."

Muka Hinata memerah.

_Ayolah Hinata. Ini kesempatanmu untuk mengatakannya. Kumpulkan keberanianmu.._

"Hinata?"

"Ehm.. itu karena… karena aku… aku… aku…"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

Muka Hinata benar-benar merah dan ia pun tak berani untuk menatap Naruto. Naruto cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan Hinata tadi, namun segera senyuman kembali terlukis di wajahnya.

"Hinata…. Terima kasih. Terima kasih karena kau mencintaiku, tapi kau tahu sendiri. Aku…"

"Ah.. iya. Aku tahu. Kau hanya mencintai Sakura, kan? Lagipula mana mungkin kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku. Aku ini memang bodoh" potong Hinata dengan sebuah tawa getir mengiringinya dan pelupuk mata yang mulai terisi oleh cairan bening.

"Bukan itu masalahnya"

"A..Apa maksudmu, Naruto-kun?" Dia melihat sebuah senyuman tulus di wajah Naruto.

"Yah, bukan karena itu. Maafkan aku…." jawab Naruto sambil berdiri diikuti oleh Hinata.

"Jangan meminta maaf padaku, seharusnya akulah yang meminta maaf karena menyebabkanmu tertabrak…"

"Itu bukan salahmu, Hinata"

"Itu semua salahku. Salahku…." ucap Hinata dan cairan bening itu pun mulai mengalir.

Naruto kini berdiri di hadapan Hinata dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Hinata.

"Hinata, semua itu bukan salahmu. Akulah yang bersalah karena menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. Jadi, jangan salahkan dirimu lagi, okey?"

"Tidak. Semua ini salahku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf…."

"Hhhh…. Baiklah. Aku memaafkanmu. Jadi sekarang jangan menangis lagi"

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun.." kata Hinata senang dan tanpa sadar memeluk Naruto. Dan… Naruto pun membalasnya dengan sebuah pelukan yang erat.

"Yah, setidaknya perpisahan seperti ini lebih baik.." ucap Naruto lirih yang sayangnya masih terdengar oleh telinga Hinata.

Hinata terkejut dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto-kun?"

"Tidak"

"Apa?!" tanya Hinata dengan nada seperti membentak, " ma..maaf Naruto-kun"

"Tak apa-apa. Ehm…. Hinata, semua perkataanmu waktu itu memang benar. Aku memang telah menyakiti banyak orang, tapi sebenarnya yang aku sakiti adalah diriku sendiri. Aku baru benar-benar menyadarinya sekarang. Ternyata sebenarnya aku tak sendirian di dunia ini. Aku memiliki kalian semua. Aku memang telah banyak kehilangan orang yang kusayangi, tapi itu bukanlah alasan agar aku dapat melakukan hal seperti itu, kan? Kami-sama telah memberikan kalian semua sebagai pengganti orang-orang yang telah menghilang dari hidupku, tapi aku tak pernah menyadari hal ini sebelumnya"

"Naruto-kun, mereka tidak menghilang. Mereka semua ada meski kadang kita tak menyadarinya. Mereka tetap ada di dalam hati kita semua…"

Naruto tertawa kecil dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya.

"Ya, kau benar, Hinata. Mereka ada di dalam hatiku. Aku ini benar-benar bodoh.."

"Tidak. Kau tidak bodoh, Naruto-kun. Kita, manusia, memang kadang tidak menyadari hal kecil seperti ini, walaupun sebenarnya hal kecil ini memiliki makna yang sangat dalam"

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Entah surga ataupun Neraka yang kan kudapatkan, yang pasti aku sudah merasa tenang sekarang. Hinata, bolehkah aku meminta bantuan?"

"Tentu saja"

"Tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada semua orang"

"Tapi… kau.. kan…"

"Janji?"

"Baiklah. Tapi kenapa kau tak menyampaikannya sendiri?"

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Temukanlah kebahagiaanmu" bisik Naruto lalu mencium pipi Hinata dan berjalan menjauh.

"Tunggu, Naruto! Tunggu!"

Pagi itu Hinata tersentak bangun oleh suara Elektro Kadiograf yang nyaring dalam ruangan itu….

xxxxx

* * *

Writer's block menyebalkan!! Maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan. Aku tadinya berpikir kalo ini bakalan hiatus, tapi gak jadi. Yah, beginilah hasilnya. BERANTAKAN!! Review please, or flame it if you want. Aku gak bakalan marah. Yah, setidaknya selesai :)


End file.
